


Спящий красавец

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Спящий Ривай сразил Майка наповал, но тот явно не стремился будить его поцелуями.
Relationships: Levi/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 1





	Спящий красавец

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Рабочее название: «Спящая сексуальность, вползающее вожделение».  
> 2\. Исаяма, автор манги, сказал, что Ривай действительно мало спит (что-то вроде двух-трех часов в сутки), но чувствует себя при этом прекрасно, подлец. Я протестую!  
> 3\. Написано на конкурс фанфикса «Мсье знает толк!» в 2019 году.

Проснувшись ни с того ни с сего ночью, Майк сонно вздохнул и разлепил глаза. За зашторенным окном не было даже намека на свет, и темнота в комнате стояла непроглядная, разве что в камине горели красные яркие прожилки — развороши такие кочергой, и от них дыхнет теплом вперемешку с золой и искрами. Майк поморщившись спихнул с себя тяжелое одеяло и лениво вытер с груди пот — теплый воздух коснулся кожи, охлаждая ее. Отстраненно подумав, что они вечером перетопили комнату, он повернулся на другой бок и застыл.

Дыша в стену, спиной к нему лежал обнаженный, скрюченный в позе эмбриона Ривай. Светлеющая в ночи широкая спина изгибалась в талии и переходила в бедра, одеяло сползло с задницы и теперь прикрывало только полусогнутые ноги. Его черная, как уголек, макушка спокойно лежала на белоснежной подушке, в такт тихому сопению грудь мерно вздымалась — Ривай все еще спал. Вот это да. Удивительное дело.

Засыпая вместе с ним, Майк всегда знал, что проснется один. Он никогда не видел Ривая спящим. У того была какая-то ненормальная работоспособность: не покладая рук он занимался то тренировками, то бумажками, то еще какой текучкой, и при этом заявлял, что для сна ему нужно всего три часа в сутки. Начальство было в восторге — Эрвин все никак не мог надышаться на помощника, а Майк же, напротив, раздражался. Первое время он думал, что это такая поза, придурь, но ему стало не смешно, когда выяснилось, что скромные потребности в отдыхе были озвучены без всякой хитрости и обмана. А как же иначе? Ривай всегда уходил к себе, и даже если оставался полежать после секса, то наутро после него был только примятый след на кровати. И когда Майк вываливался из комнаты растрепанный и заспанный, Ривай был тут как тут: по-утреннему бодрый, чистый и нахальный.

Сон сняло как рукой. Не имея никакого понятия, что именно заставило его проснуться сейчас — духота ли, жар, близость Ривая, — Майк благодарил про себя все эти вещи сразу. Он чувствовал себя первооткрывателем, пытаясь в темноте разглядеть получше плавные, гладкие изгибы спины, и ощущал ничем не прикрытую радость — именно ему посчастливилось увидеть, что да, несмотря на все свои утверждения, Ривай умел пользоваться подушкой, лежать полностью раздетым без экипировки на теле и спать на кровати. Причем на кровати Майка.

Остановив взгляд на ягодицах, он почувствовал прилив возбуждения. Это уже вошло в привычку — его тело реагировало на голого, лежащего или стоящего рядом с ним Ривая, подставлявшего ему свою спину, грудь, шею. С рождения тот был складным, природа наградила Ривая донельзя правильной, мужественной формой, правда, в миниатюре — ростом он не вышел, но Майк лишь изредка обращал на это внимание. Он вообще считал, что они равны или даже больше, что Ривай его превосходит — у того были все способности и навыки, чтобы стать настоящим хищником в человеческом обличье. Ему чертовски повезло родиться на земле именно таким.

И повезло Майку такого захомутать.

От мыслей об их общем вечере у него полноценно встал. Охочий до члена Ривай принимал его жадно и, распалившись, двигался навстречу, отрывисто произнося на ухо длинную, неудобную фразу «Не останавливайся», каждый слог которой таял в воздухе, как короткий вздох. И вот теперь он лежал перед Майком, мягкий и беззащитный, призывно выпятив зад, предоставляя всего себя в личное пользование. «Бери и трахай», — говорило его тело, обещая упругую и глубокую тесноту, готовую проглотить до самого основания. Ощущая в себе растущий плотоядный голод, Майк прикрыл глаза. Пальцами он ощупал головку, пощекотал крайнюю плоть и под собственное шумное кряхтение оттянул ее пару раз. Между ног стояло крепко — он уже был готов, и одну его часть наполнили фантазии, как он пристраивается сзади, вводит в податливый анус стоящий колом член и трахает ничего не замечающего Ривая. У того, кажется, был очень крепкий сон: он тихо лежал, никак не реагируя на отсутствие одеяла, сбившееся дыхание за спиной и сгущающееся вокруг него вожделение. 

Другая часть запротестовала — все-таки нехорошо это. У Ривая прав на свое тело больше, чем у Майка, и совсем неважно, что они два-три часа назад елозили друг на друге, как приклеенные. Тогда оба бодрствовали; и вообще, что это за мысли у него в голове? Что бы он сам подумал, проснись от ломящегося в жопу члена?. «Ну-у, — смущенно пронеслось в голове, — ладно, наверное». Представшая перед глазами картинка немного охладила его пыл, но он рассудил, что если это его парень — все совсем неплохо... Очнувшаяся совесть быстро уловила неуверенность в тоне и начала его стращать, то называя ненормальным, то рисуя «радужные» реакции Ривая, который отпихивается, собирает свои вещи и сломя голову убегает к себе, впредь никогда не засыпая с ним и вообще переставая встречаться. Это ужалило разбушевавшееся возбуждение, и Майк притих, продолжая поедать глазами очень дорогую его сердцу спину.

Самолюбие просило смилостивиться и, стоило только голосу разума умолкнуть, потребовало реванша. Майк не нашел решения лучше, чем компромисс, и прижался к Риваю сзади. Закинув руку через его бок, прислонился грудью к теплым лопаткам, давая члену коснуться задницы. Он надеялся, что Ривай, быть может, как-нибудь сам проснется и все поймет — будить его казалось делом кощунственным. Но тот спал как убитый, совершенно не замечая всего происходящего с ним. От него хорошо пахло: в собственном запахе тонули наспех вытертый после траха пот, смазка-масло и местный пахучий крем, который он нанес на обветренные во время тренировок на морозе лицо и руки. От Ривая пахло будничным Риваем, домашним, каким он бывал только наедине с ним — и это чертовски возбуждало. Майк просунул руку между их телами и, сорвавшись, головкой провел между ягодиц, поднимаясь снизу вверх, однако сон Ривая так и не прервался, даже дыхание не сбилось. Не выдержав такого удачного безразличия, вожделение Майка ретиво скинуло с себя всю деликатность понятий «нельзя» и «чужое». Сплюнув себе на руку, он подумал, что черта с два это тело «чужое», с чего бы ему было «нельзя» присунуть собственному парню, если они только что уже занимались этим? Он оттянул ягодицу, смазал член и воткнул его в скользкую дырку, забываясь в ощущениях окончательно. Последней утонувшей в тугой плоти мыслью было то, что, в конце-то концов, всегда можно попросить прощения — и получить его. Ривай был очень добрый. Ему все можно было рассказать и получить в ответ понимание.

Ривай так и продолжал сопеть — даже когда Майк вошел в него до упора. Тут уж впору засмеяться — «сильнейший воин человечества» в таком состоянии не то что титана за окном не заметит, но и толстого члена между булок. «Ах ты ж соня несчастный», — со смутным удовлетворением подумал Майк, медленно толкаясь взад-вперед. Внутри было мягко, расслабленные мышцы ануса обхватывали суховатый ствол и скользили по нему без привычного сдавливающего напряжения. Сплевывая на руку и постоянно смазывая член, Майк учуял запах собственной, оставшейся еще с прошлого раза спермы, смешанной с маслом, что только сильнее его подстегнуло. Он чуть ускорился, а когда рука, на которую он опирался, вконец занемела, то поднялся и навис над Риваем, осторожно поставив колено на самый край кровати, стараясь не задеть его ноги. Встав на пути у лунного света, пробивавшегося сквозь ткань штор, он спрятал всего Ривая в тени и теперь не мог увидеть ни его лица, ни рук, отчего пытался вслушиваться в сонное сопение. Но скрип дерева, собственное дыхание, чмоканье (иногда страшно громкое), с которым его член погружался в гостеприимную теплоту — все это было много громче спящего под ним Ривая... Пока тот не застонал как-то глухо и на одной ноте — как во сне. На Майка этот загробный звук навел жути, но мысль о том, что они оба получают от всего происходящего удовольствие, его обрадовала. Раскорячившись, он с удвоенным энтузиазмом всовывал и вынимал член из горячего скользкого нутра и все думал, что же видится спящим в такие моменты, где сейчас Ривай и что заставляет его теребить во сне свой член.

Утробные стоны изредка повторялись, но не более того. Майк усердно засаживал смирно лежавшему Риваю, которого оказалось очень удобно трахать свернутым в калачик, позволяющим просто воспользоваться собой, кончить, оставить сперму и уйти. Чувственная жадность делала из Майка эгоиста, собственника, властолюбца — и открывала в нем незнакомую сторону. Под влиянием этого нового чувства ему лихо подумалось, что хватит быть нежным. Хватит печься и трястись над чьими-то хрупкими чувствами. Надо взять то, что ему принадлежит, в руки, крепко встряхнуть и вступить в права владельца. В один миг вожделение будто разлилось в нем и засияло внутри, постепенно вытесняя все лишние, ненужные мысли, припирая их к коже и выталкивая наружу. Каждый толчок был как ступенька на пути к финишу — первая, вторая, третья...

Сонное аханье сбило его со счета. Ривай встрепенулся и повернул к нему голову, в темноте блеснули глаза, но само выражение лица было толком не разобрать. Майк неотрывно всматривался в него, не слыша ни одной путной мысли. Он провалился в черноту приоткрытого рта, его занимали ощущения того, как по спине бегут дорожки пота, как мышцы ног вдруг приготовились работать до упора и терпеть любые неудобства, и как дырка сжимает его член в пульсирующее кольцо. Задница стала сухой и горячей, рука Ривая с неуклюже растопыренными пальцами — явно затекшая — сильно шлепнулась на бедро и оттянула ягодицу. Ривай так ничего и не произнес, он не стонал, не кричал, не двигался навстречу — только сильнее скрючился и засопел. Затем громко замычал, останавливаясь на короткие жадные вдохи, и весь затрясся, ритмично стискивая член. Кончил он или нет — Майк так и не понял, но трахать его было почти больно. Пришлось прерваться, наклониться к изножью кровати, достать блюдце с маслом и второпях обмазать и себя, и Ривая, заталкивая в него пальцами побольше жидкости. На смазке дело пошло много легче, и Майк с блаженным уханьем легко наверстал упущенное. Перескакивая, сбиваясь напрочь с ритма, он цепко ухватился за замершего Ривая и натягивал его с таким отчаянием, будто это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Майк изогнулся в спине и закинул голову назад, наконец-то спуская в мокрую, хлюпающую, чавкающую из-за обилия масла ненасытную задницу. Он застонал, Ривай вторил ему, сжимая его вцепившийся в простынь кулак, вокруг которого свернулся рогаликом. «На гнездо похоже», — мелькнула у Майка мысль. Он хотел что-то сказать, но слов не нашлось, и изо рта вырвалась какая-то бессвязная нелепица про «слишком хорошо». Голова была пустая, как коробка, по ней бродили из угла в угол ощущения последних медленных толчков и сходящего на нет наслаждения.

— Ривай, ты в порядке? — спросил он, остановившись и наконец-то посмотрев вниз. — В смысле, что с тобой?

— А что со мной? — послышался отстраненный голос. 

«Нихрена в этой темноте не видать», — подумал Майк и лег обратно, прижимаясь к спине Ривая и пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. 

— Меня только что выебали в драгоценные минуты сна, вот что со мной.

По Риваю иногда сложно было понять, серьезно он или опять шутит о чем-то своем. Хмурясь, Майк то громко дышал ему на ухо сбитым дыханием, то смотрел вниз, пытаясь понять, почему он не распрямляется обратно.

— Не, я про то, когда ты замычал, — сказал он и подлез рукой к заднице Ривая, щупая мокрый анус и испачканную мошонку. — Так много... Тебе помочь, или ты как?

— Не надо, — ответил после внушительной паузы Ривай, пытаясь еще сильнее отвернуться и лечь на живот.

— Ты чего? — вырвалось у Майка. Он вдруг перепугался, что мог случайно навредить, и подскочил на кровати, с усилием поворачивая того к себе. — Тебе было больно?

Ривай лег на спину и вытянулся на койке, демонстративно глядя в потолок. На его теле не было никаких следов синяков, а в воздухе не пахло кровью. К мокрому от предсемени животу прилепился полувялый стояк, и Майк бездумно ухватил его в кулак, несмотря на недовольный взгляд Ривая. Прижался губами к его лбу и тихо пробормотал, обращаясь, скорее, к себе:

— Все у тебя хорошо... Чем ты недоволен?

Не спросив, он начал двигать рукой и почувствовал, как быстро тяжелеет член. Ривай вздохнул, положил ладонь на его запястье, но не останавливал.

— Ты со всеми спящими в койке так кувыркаешься?

— Нет, только с тобой, — возразил в тон ему Майк, целуя в висок и ухо. — Прости меня. Я просто проснулся ночью, увидел тебя... Ну и не удержался, — его рука сместилась ближе к основанию, пальцы щекотали чувствительную кожу под головкой. — Ты нечасто рядом бываешь. Мне больше так не делать?

— А? — на выдохе переспросил Ривай, пытаясь толкнуться бедрами вверх, но кулак крепко стискивал член, не двигаясь. — Трахать спящих? Уж воздержись, будь добр.

— Не понравилось?

— Понравилось, — выдавил Ривай, сглатывая слюну и придвигая руку к его пальцам.

— Так почему воздержаться? Ты будешь засыпать, я буду тебя трахать, — зашептал на ухо Майк, опять подрачивая ему. — Только подумай, как хорошо мы с тобой заживем! Мой член будет елозить в твоей заднице… а ты будешь просыпаться… и просить засадить тебе… покрепче… да посильнее!

От шепота у Ривая по руке прошла дрожь, и он вдруг без предупреждения, молча кончил, вжимаясь в Майка и тычась ртом то в нос, то в подбородок. Они поцеловались, и Майк, повинуясь своей вредности, размазал скудные капли спермы по животу Ривая, чтобы потом языком проложить дорожку до пупка, слизывая растертую влагу с кожи.

— Извращенец, — со смешком сказал Ривай. Он наблюдал за Майком с затаенным восторгом, поэтому вряд ли это было оскорблением... Как и все те обидные слова, которые так просто вылетали из его рта.

— Какой есть. Ты не лучше, — Майк посмотрел вверх, на вялого Ривая, и прижался щекой к его боку. Вид у того был довольный и расслабленный, словом, чудной — его лицо редко выражало безмятежность. — Ты не злишься, что я без спроса на тебя залез?

Еле смаргивая дрему, Ривай вплел пальцы ему в волосы и через несколько секунд раздумий ответил:

— Нет. Но больше так не делай — в часы сна я хочу спать.

Не то чтобы это была страшная потеря, но Майк все равно слегка расстроился. Уж больно Ривай возбудимый в этом состоянии — во сне его ничего не отвлекает от секса. Но раз секс отвлекает от сна... Пока что лучше этот вопрос не трогать.

Переборов себя, Майк сел на кровати и сразу же вляпался ногой в пустое блюдце из-под масла — опять двадцать пять. Отпихнув его куда подальше, он выдернул край простыни и стер с живота Ривая сперму: тот страшно не любил всю эту грязь, высохшие липкие жидкости на коже, но сейчас он закрыл на это глаза — уже засыпал.

— Так значит, ты спишь на кроватях? — непринужденно спросил Майк, осторожно поворачивая Ривая и вытирая его между ягодиц и бедер.

— Ага, — бросил тот, устраиваясь на свой любимый бок и подкладывая руку под подушку.

— И что, три часа тебе хватает?

— Нет конечно. Ночью часов пять, в обед час, вечером час.

Майк остановился, только услышав этот распорядок.

— В обед? Вечером?

— После утренней тренировки и перед вечерней, — все так же неспешно отвечал Ривай.

— А как же три часа в сутки, сон на стуле?

Ривай открыл один глаз и посмотрел на него, как на идиота:

— Только не говори, что ты поверил. Про экипировку и лезвия еще вспомни.

— В экипировке и при лезвиях... — обескуражено повторил Майк. — Ты же говорил...

— И ты говори, Майк, — благодушно улыбнулся краешком губ Ривай и перевернулся на живот. Вздохнув, он объяснил: — Это так, лапши навесил на уши, чтобы впечатлить и успокоить. Я сплю как все люди.

— А если титан окажется у стен дома?

Ривай вздохнул. По-прежнему не оборачиваясь, он сварливо произнес:

— Ну, если тебя успокоит, я правда сплю одетый. И у меня чуткий сон.

— Очень чуткий, — хохотнул Майк, стиснув его ягодицу. — Ты же бревна в заднице не замечаешь.

— И что ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я сейчас оделся и сел возле окна за свой ночной дозор?

Уловив по-настоящему раздраженные нотки, Майк улыбнулся ему, хотя тот этого не видел. Подумать только, его Ривай — бесстыдный лжец, соня и ленивец, а вовсе не железный герой народа, не заводная игрушка. Можно выдохнуть — ну, хоть на человека стал похож. Майк погладил его по спине, взъерошил волосы и сказал на ухо:

— Разумеется нет. Расслабься, ты в надежных руках.

Он лег рядом, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати. Накрыв их обоих одеялом, Майк прижался к своему засыпающему герою и с облегчением подумал, что за все время знакомства они впервые наконец-то спят вместе. На секунду он вдруг задумался, почему Ривай доверяет ему свои уязвимые, слабые стороны, о существовании которых вообще никто не подозревает. Почему не боится сознаться, что иногда врет, что устал, что хочет спать. И тут же вспомнил, как только что игрался с его безвольным телом — тот и близко не подпустил бы к себе незнакомца. Это потому, что Ривай знает — Майк не навредит и сделает все как следует. Всегда прикроет, где надо выслушает и промолчит, когда нужно подбодрит. Если подумать, то из них получилась отличная команда, почти семья — и при мысли об этом в груди Майка сладко сжалось сердце.


End file.
